disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Juicy Gossip
'Juicy Gossip '''is the 14th episode of Season 11. Summary When Bootsie and Ootsie Snootie discover Luna Girl and her Luna Lair, they mistaken her for an alien and are now putting it in the school newspaper. Later, things get out of control when more rumors about everyone else begin getting on the newspaper and it's up to Connor to fix this mess by writing his own gossip, but then, he learns that fighting gossip with gossip doesn't make a right. Plot Th episode begins at night where Bootsie and her brother, Ootsie are walking home talking about their plans for the Newspaper Club tomorrow at Disney Junior Elementary School when they saw a fake moon flying above them and landing on the top of a nearby building. When it landed, Luna Girl and her moths step out of it as Bootsie and Ootsie sneakily take a closer look and believe that Luna Girl might be an alien. Later that afternoon at school, class was over and everyone was getting the school newspaper from the Newspaper Club already. Finally, Connor, Amaya, and Greg were last to get their copies but they were shocked to find the news about Luna Girl being an alien. Later that night, the four kids transform into the PJ Masks and take the Gekko Mobile to find Luna Girl who might also got the school's newspaper this morning. After hopping in and fastening their seat belts, Gekko drives his vehicle into the moat and drive onto the streets. Owlette uses her owl eyes to find Luna Girl furiously reading the newspaper and Gekko drives the Gekko Mobile to her location, where Luna Girl sees them coming. At first, she thought they were here to attack her but when the PJ Masks hopped out of the Gekko Mobile, they tell Luna Girl about the school newspaper telling about her being an alien. Luna Girl nods slowly as she explains to them that this happens to her every year and usually ends up in the newspaper. Feeling sorry for her, Catboy makes a promise to her that they'll ask Ootsie and Bootsie Snootie to stop putting alien gossips into the newspaper, which makes Luna Girl slightly happy. The next morning, the alien gossip was off the school newspaper just like the PJ Masks promised Luna Girl but then a new gossip is now put on, and this time it was about Prince Hugo wearing fake eyelashes. Feeling embarrassed and angry, Prince Hugo furiously rips the newspaper and stomps to the newspaper club to confront the Snootie siblings and tells them that he doesn't wear fake eyelashes. Ootsie and Bootsie insincerely apologize and remove the gossip out of the newspaper, but things got even more worse when more gossip on the newspaper begins getting on it, like Connor's pet black cat, Lucky, hiding buried treasure in his litter box, Evie having long nose hairs, and Sage begin some chocolate milk obsessed freak who has been stealing cartons of chocolate milk from the cafeteria. This begins to get out of hand when Greg angrily comes by to Amaya at the hallway when she was at her locker and accuses her of trying to sneak into his room to find his secrets in his journal. While Amaya looks over the article in the paper declaring this as her plan, an angry Sage with her hand holding onto Carlos De Vil by the ear and a concerned Cassie (as their Wishling selves) comes by dragging Carlos in front of them. He confesses Sage that Evie is busy crying in the girls' bathroom, and later Sage barges in. Soon enough, everyone began arguing, blaming, and fighting with each other! In the corner, Connor hears the fight going on and decides to give the Snootie siblings a taste of their own juicy gossip. Later that afternoon, Connor calls his parents that he'll be staying after school to join the newspaper club, but he didn't tell them about his plan. When Connor arrives after that, the teacher welcomes him and shows him where to sign in for the club, but just when he picks up the pen and was about to sign on the signup sheet, Ootsie and Bootsie come up to Connor and Ootsie Snootie slams his paw on the desk as he asks Connor what he was doing. After finishing his signing, Connor explains to them that he'll be going to join the newspaper club to put their gossip game to an end. Laughing mockingly, Ootsie and Bootsie wish their new member good luck, even if they don't mean it, but Connor was smirking secretly as they left. The teacher then leads Connor to a computer where he will type the latest news into the newspaper and left him to do his work. When he took his seat, Connor cracks his fingers and starts typing in something. Upon tripping over Connor's backpack after he comes back from the Newspaper Club, his annoyed mother picks it up to move it. The bag falls open as she picks it up, revealing a copy of the ''DJES Magical Moments Newsflash. Just as Connor's mom is reading the paper, Connor walks in to catch her in the act. He is surprised that his mother actually likes the school paper. A montage is shown of the process of writing and printing the paper, as well as the students grabbing the paper as soon as it is off the presses. That afternoon the next day, Kwazii, Sofia, Amaya, Greg, James, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Amber are hanging out at the Magical Cafe, drinking watermelon juice and eating small cakes, while talking about Connor joining the Newspaper Club yesterday, when Connor rushes in with the DJES's Magical Moments Newflash newspaper that held his gossip. He sits down and shows his friends as he lays the paper down on the table. Reading the headlines "Snooties Get Cooties", Kwazii asks Connor when he heard of them getting cooties, but Connor tells him that it was just a "lucky guess", which left Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake suspicious. The next day in the Newspaper Club, Connor got to work on another gossip as he typed in another juicy story about the Snooties into the newspaper. Everyone was so shocked and amazed about the news that they've decided to take the newspaper, even Bootsie and Ootsie got it. But something about them seemed different when they read the newspaper. The next edition of the DJES Magical Moments features a gossip column about Bootsie stealing baby booties, and Ootsie hiding something, with a picture of Ootsie sitting down with a fairy doll. There is also a column about the, titled "Snooties: We Were Sloppy Snobs," detailing how Ootsie and Bootsie told Connor their supposed opinion of Disney Junior Town. Captain Jake claims Connor made it up, and Amaya reiterates her opinion about how Connor is just doing a good job being newspaper columnist. Later at Disney Junior Elementary School, there was more gossip in the newspaper. Connor is advertising the latest scoops on the newspapers. He tosses them all over the place. Greg picks up one of the newspapers, then finds another story about the Snooties being part of a secret school lunch stealing squad, which is a made-up group that steals school lunches from the school cafeteria at night. Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 11 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Amaya/Owlette images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Group images Category:Reading images Category:Season 11 episodes based on cartoons